I Am Your More
by DuringMyDarkestHour
Summary: When Christian left Anastasia heartbroken just 2 weeks before their wedding, she fled to Chicago to find herself. Instead she found love and a family, now she's back in Seattle will Christian regret letting her go? has he always regretted it? Or has he moved on himself?


**A/N: Hello everyone, as you can see this is my only story as of yet on , however it is not my first. I took a long break to get things in my life sorted, deleting all my previous works in the process. There will be mistakes as I'm not going to pretend that I'm the World's best author. Also another note would be to tell you that English is not my native tongue. I will be grateful for all of your reviews and suggestions (positive or negative) and I hope you enjoy my work.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

Ana was perched by the window in an old, creaking, hardwood rocking chair; holding a cup of earl grey tea in one hand and an original edition of Jane Eyre in the other, the room was cold, and empty. Everything was packed into boxes and all that remained was this chair, and an old wooden framed bed. She sat mindlessly watching the rain trickle down the glass, her thoughts elsewhere.

**(Flash Back)**

**"What do you mean you can't marry me?" Ana broken heartedly asked as the tears descended down her cheeks, leaving trails as they dropped off of her chin. ''Exactly that, I'm sorry Anastasia I've led you to believe I was in love with you when I am not, and that was an exceedingly foolish thing for me to do... we shouldn't see each other anymore, we come from two completely different Worlds.'' Answered Christian without ever looking her way.**

**''You don't love me?'' Ana gasped and starred longingly at him, hoping he would turn around to see what this was doing to her. Inside her heart was breaking something awful, but as she waited what felt like hours for his reply she wiped her cheeks trying to save some of her dignity.**

**''No, I am sorry.'' With that Christian turned to the door of her office in GP, never looking back, leaving her alone with her thoughts, tears and broken heart.**

* * *

><p>~I~A~Y~M~<p>

Ana's train of thought was broken when she heard her name being called in the distance. She listened once more to be sure but a smile appeared on her face when a little dark haired angel appeared in the doorway ''Come on! Daddy said we're going to be late if you don't hurry.''

Ana stood up, placing down her empty mug and putting her book into a nearby box, She then grabbed her jacket from the back of the door before lifting the little girl into her arms and leaving the room.

Walking out of the house and onto the drive Ana spotted a handsome man leaning against her car, smiling at them, he began to walk towards the two beautiful girls ''Hey there baby'' he whispered into Ana's ear before placing a swift kiss right above it, ''You both ready to go?''

''Nicholas, is moving to Seattle really such a good idea? Bethany is settled here, she has friends, we have jobs I don't understand-'' Nicholas cut her off by placing his index finger on her lips, ''Baby I know you're scared to face your friends and family again, but this will be good for us. You can go back into publishing like you've always dreamed, and I requested my transfer weeks ago, I'll be working in Seattle Grace Hospital as their replacement neurosurgeon in the Paediatrics department as of Monday. As for Beth, she's two and a half years old Ana, shell make new friends.''

Ana seemingly comfortable with that answer didn't say another word about the move, she strapped Bethany into her car seat before climbing in beside her. Sighing Ana rested her head back on the leather seat as they began their descent from Chicago, Illinois back to Seattle, Washington where she knew sooner or later she'd run into the man that broke her heart just 3 years ago, She just hoped it was the latter. The rain continued to patter on the windows of the car and once again Ana was consumed with her own thoughts. Closing her eyes after a while Anastasia had began to fall into a peaceful slumber, only to be awoken moments later with a jump as a memory hit her.

''Nicholas? where did you say you would be working again?'' he turned to face her ''Seattle Grace, why?'' Ana bit her lip out of frustration, ''No reason, I was just... curious.''

Now she knew for sure it would be sooner rather than later, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey had been inviting Ana to the Coping Together ball for the last 2 years, and she always had the excuse of travel expenses or work, she wasn't sure if the Grey's knew what happened between herself and Christian, and she still wasn't sure how Grace knew where she had been living the last 3 years, what she did know though was the ball this year would be is just 5 days time and she had no excuse not to attend.

Taking a deep breath, and releasing she decided it was time to show Christian Grey who he had lost, and she'd have Dr. Nicholas Brandon by her side to help.

Twirling the diamond ring on her left hand without realisation, Nicholas reached over and entwined their hands. She smiled at him lovingly, she was stronger now and she had her little family, that's more than Christian ever gave her.

**Q/A/N: The chapters will get longer if you want me to continue, I know my writing skills are not all that good and it's even harder to write in English so I apologise, I had an idea in my mind for this story and it's not coming out quite how I would have hoped, I will evaluate in a couple of days. Thank you.**


End file.
